Daliah et le mangeur de vie
by Poupee minou
Summary: Daliah vient de finir sa formation d'Auror. Douée et destinée à un avenir prometteur, elle part à Londres afin d'intégré le bureau dirigé Harry Potter. Grindelwald et Voldemort ont disparu depuis des années, laissant ainsi place à une potentielle réconciliation apaisée entre sorciers et moldus. Mais celle-ci est éphémère car déjà une menace bien plus inquiétante plane sur le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. C'est un grand moment pour moi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)

L'univers appartient J.K Rowling, tout comme les quelques personnages qui lui reviennent. Pour le reste, tout provient de mon imagination. J'essaye au mieux de rester son univers.

Cette histoire est publiée en parallèle sur Wattpad.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Le 31 août 2021

_Comment commence-t-on un journal ? Est-ce que l'on doit dire « bonjour ? », « Hey ! », «Comment allez-vous ? ». Donner un nom. Un surnom ridicule. Ou commencer comme ça, de but en blanc, sans phrases d'autorité ? Concrètement, à qui parle-t-on ? A vous ? A moi ? A cette personne qui fera mon futur ? Ou à celle qui a été ? A celle qui lira cela ?_

_Je ne suis pas du genre à écrire. Je ne suis pas très douée pour cela. Pas que je n'aime pas, au contraire. J'aime voir les lettres se former sous mes doigts grâce à ma plume. D'ailleurs est-ce que beaucoup de sorciers écrivent toujours à la plume ? Est-ce que certains adoptent les techniques moldues ? Ça serait drôle de voir cela. Sinon, je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma vie. Il y a tellement de choses plus passionnantes à savoir que le fait que je n'aime pas les poules. Hilarant. Ça caquette et ça sent fort. C'est pas spécialement intelligent. Ni beau. Voyez l'ironie quand on vous appelle « ma poule » ou « poulette ». Tu trouves cela flatteur ? Pas moi._

_En fait, si j'écris, c'est pour me souvenir. Ne pas oublier. Dans quelques années, je relirai ce que j'ai écrit et je pense que je serai honteuse de voir cela. D'un autre côté, pouvoir rappeler de mes premières impressions serait bénéfique. Ça vous rappelle d'où vous venez, d'où vous êtes partis. Me connaissant, je finirai par m'effacer derrière ce journal. Lui-même viendra à disparaître. Peut-être._

_Je m'appelle Daliah et j'ai 21 ans. Petite info primordiale, je pense que tu t'en aies rendu compte Einstein, je suis une sorcière. Pas du genre qui pratique des rituels sataniques et participe au Sabbat, bonjour la vision d'arriéré. Je vis normalement, seulement, plutôt que d'utiliser un lave-vaisselle, la vaisselle se fait d'un mouvement de baguette (quoique je dois dire que les lave-vaisselles sont ultra pratiques !). Pareil, je pourrais voyager en train, mais j'adore transplaner. En plus, ça va plus vite et c'est plus écologique et économique. Bon, j'admets, c'est aussi plus risqué._

_J'écris sur mes premiers jours en tant qu'Auror. J'aurai besoin de me souvenir qui je suis et d'où je viens. Je viens de valider ma dernière année de formation il y a quelques semaines. On vient de m'envoyer à Londres pour me parfaire dans le métier auprès des plus grands Aurors. Harry Potter par exemple. Non, ce n'est pas mon idole mais je trouve qu'il a eu un tel parcours de vie que l'on ne peut qu'avoir de l'admiration pour lui. Je pense que beaucoup aurait craqué à sa place. On aura l'occasion d'en reparler, de Mr Potter._

_Je suis ce qu'on appelle une « bleue ». J'ai déjà fait du terrain mais je n'ai jamais été réellement confrontée à de grands mages noirs comme ont pu l'être Grindelwald ou Voldemort. Pourtant, c'est une menace que l'on ne peut oublier. Ils sont toujours enfouis dans la tête de chacun. Nous vivons dans une relative tranquillité. Pour l'instant. Mais cela peut basculer à tout instant, comme ça a pu basculer avec le fils de Mr Potter. Et comme ça pourrait de nouveau ébranler notre monde. Beaucoup de sorciers redoutent aujourd'hui les moldus, avec leur manie d'inventer toutes sortes d'histoires paranormales et leurs avancées technologiques qui peuvent aujourd'hui nous concurrencer (repensez donc au lave-vaisselle, ou au téléphone. Les sms vont nettement plus vite qu'un hibou)._

_Toujours est-il que je viens d'arriver à Londres. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le département des Aurors ici. Je n'ai eu l'occasion d'y aller que lors d'un bref congrès. A Paris, tout était blanc et aseptisé. Genre hôpital. Trop blanc, trop propre, trop lisse. Les bureaux étaient moches, meublés avec du meuble suédois instable (je vous voir rire hein). Mais ici, j'imagine bien les ambiances feutrées, les bureaux faits de bois sombre, les fauteuils en cuir et les lampes de banquier en verrerie verte. Tout est bien rangé. Mais à mon avis, je m'avance un peu. Si ça se trouve, je vais me retrouver dans un cagibi mal organisé, bordélique avec les meubles encombrés de dossiers mal triés et des locaux sombres ou sous lumière artificielle car pas de fenêtre ou des fenêtres donnant sur l'intérieur. Je m'attends un peu à tout._

_Je suis loin de ma famille et de mes amis. La distance (pourtant pas si grande car je pourrais aisément prendre un portoloin, ou transplaner, ou prendre le réseau de cheminées, à votre convenance) commence à se faire ressentir. Ça ne se voit pas mais je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discrète et de timide. Je n'ai jamais aimé être mise en avant. Alors, raconter ma vie, m'exposer autant, c'est compliqué pour moi. Le dicton qui me conviendrait le mieux serait : « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». Ça correspond bien au mode de vie des Aurors : du genre reclus pour éviter de se mettre en danger. On ne recherche pas la gloire mais à protéger et à éliminer toute menace. Mais là encore, je m'avance parce que clairement, Mr Potter est marié et a femme et enfants. Mais bon, j'imagine que quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on a vaincu Voldemort, on vient moins vous emmerder. Quand on est Auror, c'est primordial de se protéger, si vous ne voulez pas que votre carrière soit courte. Après, nous vivons actuellement dans une période de relative tranquillité. Hormis quelques allumés, il y a peu de mages noirs surpuissants à détruire. Je crois qu'on va devoir finir par se recycler._

_Arriver dans un nouveau lieu m'inquiète un peu, surtout que je sais, de réputation et par expérience, que nous les femmes sommes plutôt mal considérées dans ce métier. C'est un métier dangereux et chronophage, que l'on voit comme un métier d'homme. Sauf que nous avons pu démontrer que nous avions notre place ici. Ça a du mal à rentrer dans la tête de certains. Parfois, on a tendance à nous surprotéger, parce que nos collègues masculins veulent bien faire. Parfois, on nous fait comprendre de retourner à notre place, la maison. Les mentalités tendent à changer mais ce n'est pas facile. Dire que ma place est déjà acquise serait un mensonge. Dire qu'on a tenté de me renvoyer chez moi en serait aussi un. C'est ambivalent, et les gens ne savent plus sur quel pied danser. En arrivant à Londres, je vais devoir prouver que je mérite ma place, moi, la petite française qui mesure à peine un mètre soixante-cinq. Et pas uniquement parce que je suis une femme (aussi parce que je suis française apparemment...) et parce qu'il y a chez moi un inconvénient dont je compte en tirer ma force. A Londres, on accueille peu de nouvelles recrues, ils sont exigeants apparemment. Ça promet._

_Demain, c'est comme un jour de rentrée. Finalement, ce que l'on attend le plus, c'est de connaître les autres élèves de notre classe, les profs et l'emploi du temps. Je m'imagine me retrouver face à des vieux qui sentent la vieille cigarette et qui boivent un whisky le soir quand ils rentrent dans leur minuscule appartement où ils vivent seuls._

_Puis, brusquement, une pensée s'impose dans mon esprit, et tourne en boucle : je vais me retrouver face à Harry Potter. Il va être un collègue, un mentor. C'est quelque chose de dingue de se dire que je vais probablement bosser pour le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'ai du mal à croire aussi qu'après ces années de sacrifice, je suis enfin devenue Auror. J'en ai encore moins sommeil..._

_C'est sur ces mots que je te laisse, il serait dommage que je ne me réveille pas demain matin._

La jeune Auror avait décidé d'arriver discrètement ce matin, de passer par la porte « visiteur ». Il s'agissait probablement de la dernière cabine téléphonique de Londres et, étrangement, personne ne songeait à la faire enlever. Elle faisait partie du décor, on l'oubliait. Sauf pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle passa la porte, décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro qu'on lui avait transmis. 6-2-4-4-2. Langue coincée entre les dents et combiné à l'oreille, elle attendit que quelque chose se produise. Une voix métallique finit par s'élever de la cabine. Elle lui demanda de se présenter et d'annoncer le pourquoi de sa visite. Elle s'exécuta, la gorge un peu serrée.

\- Présentez-vous au contrôle des baguettes puis à l'accueil pour vous annoncer. A partir de là, quelqu'un vous recevra. Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite la bienvenue et une agréable journée.

Il ne se passa rien durant quelques secondes puis elle fut happée et se retrouva sous terre, au son grinçant de la cabine qui descendait dans le Ministère de la Magie de Londres.

Elle fut immédiatement submergée par la foule, bruyante et colorée. Elle se rendit près d'un comptoir où se tenait une rangée de sorciers au visage fermé. Elle attendit patiemment son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'on la guide vers une dame au visage plus aimable que celui de ses collègues. Celle-ci la fouilla à l'aide d'une fine tige qu'elle passa sur elle puis se saisit de la baguette que lui tendait la jeune fille. Elle la posa sur une machine qui bourdonna à la manière d'un insecte.

\- Votre baguette mesure 23cm et est faite en bois de tremble et plume d'oiseau-tonnerre., lu la femme.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- C'est extrêmement rare. Vous venez pour ?

\- C'est mon premier jour au Ministère, murmura t-elle timidement, un peu désorientée par l'interrogatoire.

\- Oh félicitations. Vous faites un stage d'observation ? Il parait que c'est de plus en plus courant. Mon fils a fait ça aussi. Au département des sports avec mon mari. Ça lui a plutôt plu. Mais bon, pour entrer ici, il a intérêt à bien se comporter mais c'est un brave garçon. Quand ça lui plaît, il se donne. Il voulait être joueur professionnel de Quidditch mais il n'est pas assez bon pour ça.

\- Non, non, je ne suis pas en stage, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis confuse, vous faites si jeune. Vous pouvez reprendre votre baguette.., fit-elle, presque plus gênée que la jeune fille.

\- Daliah.

\- Daliah. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

\- Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous. J'espère que vous vous sentirez bien ici.

\- Merci.

Elle passa sans encombre le contrôle des baguettes. Elle rangea avec précaution sa fine baguette dans un petit étui de cuir, fait sur mesure par un ami à elle. Elle suivit les autres sorcières et sorciers qui se pressaient autour d'elle. Tous marchaient en direction de l'énorme atrium où se tenait la fameuse statue glorifiant l'harmonie entre les sorciers et les autres espèces magiques. La jeune fille remonta ses lunettes et l'observa. Elle ne dirait rien là-dessus mais elle ne la trouvait pas spécialement belle. Mais ça, ça relevait de ses goûts. Par contre, harmonie, harmonie, on n'y était pas encore. Elle agrippa fermement son sac et se dirigea vers la réception, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Elle s'arrêta près de l'accueil. C'était un énorme kiosque fait de bois sombre et de tenture de velours. Un peu comme elle se l'était imaginée finalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge. 7h50. Ça va, elle avait encore le temps. Devant elle se tenaient deux personnes. Une dame et un petit monsieur, qui furent vite dispersés à droite et à gauche. Elle s'approcha de la vitre. Un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait dans le local. Il était brun, pas très grand et plutôt maigrelet. Il l'accueillit avec un léger sourire.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la magie de Londres Mademoiselle.

\- Bonjour, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Potter. Je suis mademoiselle Mironov, fit-elle avec un très fort accent.

Il ne dit rien et regarda son livret dont l'encre se déplaçait de manière anarchique, montrant les déplacements et la présence des uns et des autres. Il marmonna quelque chose au cahier et releva la tête vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je pense qu'il vous a fait venir pour rien. Monsieur Potter ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah..., fit-elle surprise. C'est étonnant, il me semblait que c'était lui qui devait me recevoir, mais il y a peut-être eu un changement. Quelqu'un du département de la justice magique au bureau des Aurors pourrait me recevoir?

\- Mais vous venez travailler ici ? lui demanda t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, répondit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

\- Je vais envoyer une note au directeur du bureau. Il pourra vous recevoir comme ça. Installez-vous, je reviens vers vous dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

Daliah vit un petit avion de papier s'envoler et disparaître parmi le flot de papier qui volait. Elle remercia son interlocuteur et s'installa sur une chaise en attendant. Elle vit le jeune homme lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Apparemment, elle venait de le perturber. Ça lui arrivait fréquemment. Comme la dame au contrôle. Elle faisait très jeune, et voir une jeune femme qui paraissait aussi frêle se rendre au bureau des Aurors en surprenait toujours quelques uns. Elle s'y était habituée et savait qu'elle avait sa place ici. Elle avait fait ses preuves lors de ses trois années de formation et lors de ses examens.

En attendant qu'on la reçoive, son esprit dériva un peu. La question qui lui venait à l'esprit était où pouvait être Harry Potter actuellement. Il aurait dû être là pour l'accueillir. Enfin, normalement. Elle avait reçu un message de sa part. Mais après tout, elle n'était qu'une nouvelle, il avait probablement mieux à faire. Ou autre chose à faire. Peut-être avait-il une mission de la plus haute importance ? Arrêter un futur mage noir ou combattre un groupuscule extrémiste ? Partir dans les tréfonds de Londres, de Paris, d'une jungle hostile. Elle continua de rêvasser, enfoncée dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

A l'accueil, le jeune homme dans son petit kiosque, lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin, étonné qu'une jeune fille aussi jeune puisse rencontrer Mr Potter. Il aurait dû lui demander sa carte. Par curiosité. Il regarda de nouveau son registre, toujours aussi agité en début de journée et surtout un lundi matin. Pas de Mr Potter ici. Quelques notes lui arrivèrent, des rendez-vous importants et une réponse du directeur du département des Aurors. Quelqu'un allait venir chercher Mademoiselle Mironov, s'il pouvait la faire patienter quelques instants.

Il se redressa et l'appela. Elle redressa aussitôt la tête vers lui et s'approcha.

\- Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Puis-je prendre votre carte d'identité ? C'est pour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais la jeune fille n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Elle lui tendit avec une sorte de douceur et de timidité mêlées dans les gestes qui tranchaient avec l'image qu'il se faisait des vieux Aurors aigris et impolis. Il l'a pris et regarda la date de naissance. 21 ans. Il fut surpris. Il ne lui en aurait pas donné plus que seize. Honteusement, il avait cru qu'une école magique l'avait envoyée en stage d'observation. Alors qu'elle avait son âge. Vêtue comme elle l'était, de manière un peu austère, il avait du mal à se rendre compte du nombre d'années qu'elle pouvait avoir. Il jeta un regard à sa photo qui le regardait, un peu boudeur. Sans rien ajouter, il lui tendit et nota son nom sur le registre, qui se lova tranquillement, à la manière d'un chat, dans le coin « hall ».

\- Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié de vous noter, fit-il un peu embarrassé.

Elle s'inclina poliment et retourna s'asseoir. Et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Encore. Encore. Elle aurait bien pris un café. Encore un peu. Attendit. En s'endormant. Encore un tout petit peu.

Le hall s'était vidé peu à peu. Seuls des hiboux et de petites notes de toute forme le traversaient. Daliah les regardait virevolter avec une grâce aérienne. Son esprit se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de ces petits êtres, se demandant quelles informations ils pouvaient contenir. Quelques personnes passèrent, un monsieur tenant une boîte d'où s'échappaient des grognements suspects, un homme un peu inquiet qui triturait son béret en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, et une femme, un peu plus âgée qu'elle qui s'installa à quelques fauteuils d'elle et entreprit de sortir son magazine de potins sorciers, « Sorcière Hebdo». La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à la une. Un sorcier offrait de grands sourires et des clins d'œil charmeurs : probablement encore un auteur de romances à succès. Le titre indiquait : « le nouveau titre de Marco Levvi enchanteur ». Il envoya un baiser. Elle grimaça et reprit sa contemplation. Il y avait de la vie derrière les très nombreuses fenêtres qui s'offraient au dessus d'elle. Des ombres, des visages qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Comme s'il y avait une séparation invisible entre le monde et elle. Un léger brouhaha lui parvenait par moment, quand une fenêtre s'ouvrait ou quand un groupe passait. Puis, ça redevenait silencieux quand le hall se vidait, quand une fenêtre se fermait.

Elle vit enfin arriver quelqu'un vers elle, il était presque 9h30. C'était un homme brun à la carrure plutôt imposante, du genre de ceux qui invoquent le respect et le silence quand ils entrent dans une pièce. Il se dirigeait d'un pas dynamique vers les deux jeunes femmes, sourire collé à la bouche. Il ignora royalement le jeune homme de l'accueil, dépassa Daliah qui s'apprêtait à se lever pour le saluer et s'arrêta près de la jeune femme qui avait abandonné son magazine et s'était dirigée vers un panneau où était entreposé toute sorte d'annonces. Elle le regarda, un peu étonnée.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Mironov, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'étais occupé à sauver un collègue.

Il se mit à rire en voyant la tête de la femme se tendre d'incompréhension. Il lui serra la main poliment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Daliah, qui regarda le jeune homme, qui lui-même oscillait entre les deux femmes et l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Le nouveau venu continuait de déblatérer son discours, le ponctuant de quelques éclats de rire. Daliah n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'il se disait, mais vraisemblablement, son image d'adolescente avait encore frappé. Elle se leva mais l'autre personne fut plus rapide.

\- Je suis confuse Monsieur, je ne suis pas Mademoiselle Mironov. Vous faites erreur.

Il se retrouva bien con. Daliah vit son visage se décomposer avant de reprendre un masque plus neutre. Il s'inclina devant la jeune femme et se rendit à l'accueil, où le jeune homme retenait un sourire goguenard.

\- Arrête de ricaner toi. Elle est où ?

Il indiqua derrière lui d'un signe de tête.

\- La petite blonde là ? C'est elle ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Moi aussi ça m'a étonné.

\- Elle t'a montré la lettre du bureau ?

\- Non, mais monsieur Potter avait bien indiqué que vous receviez une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui. Envoyée de France. Et vu son accent...

\- Je savais pas qu'ils recrutaient des mineurs maintenant, marmonna t-il. Empêche ce sourire de s'accrocher à ta face sinon je vais te le faire ravaler vite fait en même temps que tes dents, termina t-il dans un grondement.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui s'était rassise. Elle le regardait à travers une paire de lunettes dont la fine monture métallique brillait légèrement sous les lampes de l'atrium. Deux yeux bruns intelligents brillaient au milieu d'un visage juvénile, teint diaphane de ceux qui lisent trop et sortent rarement, petites tâches brunes qui lui conféraient un petit charme indéniable.

\- Mademoiselle Mironov, vous êtes en retard, fit son interlocuteur, très sarcastique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortit. Ça commençait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Voici la suite de ma fanfiction. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message d'encouragement ou critiques constructives pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

Selon ses collègues de bureau (et la gente féminine, même s'il était indéniable qu'il attirait tout autant les hommes), Klaus Verrader était plutôt du genre beau gosse aux allures de brun ténébreux : cheveux un peu longs grisonnants qu'il plaquait en arrière à la manière d'un rockeur, barbe taillée avec élégance et soin, yeux sombres pénétrants et séducteurs, sourire souvent moqueur greffé aux lèvres. Sa mâchoire carrée faisait ressortir ses origines slaves. Klaus était ce type de mec qui savait qu'il était beau, qui se voulait à la fois moqueur et distant, accessible et inatteignable. La quintessence en matière de contradictions.

« Je vous trouve un charme fou, un je ne sais quoi qui rend fou », chantait une jeune moldue. Ça s'appliquait pour lui. A voir, il aurait tout à fait pu être mannequin ou acteur.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, il donnait l'impression d'écraser les autres de sa stature. Il s'entretenait avec une volonté qui ressemblait plus à de l'acharnement pour rester beau. Il arborait cependant d'une nonchalance travaillée, dans son attitude et dans son apparence. Petits pantalons noirs légèrement cintrés, laissant deviner "un boule d'acier", chemise blanche impeccable et ouverte sur son torse, dévoilant légèrement sa poitrine musclée. Il portait au dessus de ça, un pull noir, sobre mais de bonne qualité et sa cape, manufacturée chez les meilleurs couturiers.

Il devait avoir la quarantaine mais aimait rester discret sur son âge. Pas que cela le gêne, mais il trouvait que cela entretenait le mystère et surtout, selon ses dires, "qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait putain". On lui demandait juste de bien faire son boulot et son âge n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais cet attrait pour lui-même ne datait pas d'hier. En vérité, Klaus Verrader n'était pas superficiel ni pédant, mais ne disait-on pas un esprit sain dans un corps sain?

Cependant, il n'impressionnait pas seulement de par sa stature musculeuse. Il y avait en lui un charme qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Chacune de ses apparitions attirait le regard. C'était un beau parleur et un homme intelligent et cela lui avait permis de grimper jusqu'au plus haut poste dans le bureau des Aurors, derrière Harry Potter.

Il était arrivé à Londres il y avait maintenant six ans. Avant de se poser dans la capitale britannique, il avait pas mal voyagé aux quatre coins du monde, enchaînant les missions pour différents pays. Il avait fini par trouver son compte en travaillant comme Auror. Ça lui suffisait. Il s'était parfaitement intégré à l'équipe et rencontra même une femme charmante. Elle ne partageait pas sa vie mais ils se voyaient régulièrement, entretenant une relation plutôt passionnelle. Klaus était, de toute manière, un homme passionné, dans ses relations ou dans son travail. Il était brillant et ambitieux et n'avait aujourd'hui plus rien à prouver. Il ne comptait pas ses heures et ne se trouvait effrayé de rien, n'hésitant pas avant de se lancer dans un combat ou une enquête. Solide mentalement, il se laissait parfois déborder par son impulsivité. Cela lui avait parfois jouer des tours. Il supportait mal la médiocrité et il poussait toujours ses collègues dans leurs retranchements. Son amitié et le respect qu'il partageait avec Harry leur avaient permis d'arrêter de grands mages noirs ou ceux qui devenaient potentiellement problématiques. Pourtant, les agissements du fils Potter avait précipité son collègue dans un abîme de tourments et de remises en question. Le mal était donc si ancré en lui qu'il venait à ressortir sur sa descendance? Et si, malgré sa volonté à faire le bien, il avait échoué à rendre son fils meilleur? D'ailleurs, le fait de tuer ne le faisait-il pas basculer du côté de ceux qu'il pourchassait? Etait-il un bon père? En entendant les confessions de son collègue, Klaus lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos. Harry avait vaguement protesté, devant accueillir prochainement une nouvelle recrue. Mais, étant donné les derniers événements survenus au sein de sa famille et de son travail, il préférait prendre un peu de recul. Klaus comprenait cette volonté de souffler. Le boulot qu'ils exerçaient était dur et contraignant et parfois, la tête et le corps avaient besoin de repos. Il pensait, mais cela relevait de son avis personnel, qu'Harry était proche de la rupture. Ils avaient vu tant de choses horribles ces derniers temps que du repos ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Aujourd'hui donc, il allait devoir se confronter à de la nouveauté. Et il aimait ça. La nouvelle recrue n'arrivait pas sous les meilleurs auspices et il espérait qu'elle soit suffisamment débrouillarde. Harry ne lui avait fait part que de brefs détails concernant leur nouvelle protégée. Elle sortait de formation après trois années brillantes et elle venait de France. Pourquoi venait-elle ici, mystère rapidement résolu. Pour Harry bien sûr. Harry était l'un des meilleurs aurors de son époque, normal de vouloir bosser pour lui quand on avait de l'ambition.

Il travaillait depuis 6h30 quand il reçut un petit avion de papier typique de l'accueil. Ayant quelque peu oublié l'arrivée de cette nouvelle recrue, il partit en réunion sans se soucier du petit bout de papier plié qui l'attendait en position stationnaire sur son bureau. Puis, probablement énervé d'être ignoré, celui-ci se mit à le suivre dans tout le département, allant même le harceler jusqu'aux toilettes. N'y tenant plus, l'homme y mit le feu. S'il y avait bien autre chose qui gonflait Klaus, c'était la paperasse. C'était chiant, compliqué et ça faisait perdre du temps. Klaus devait souvent faire couvrir ses arrières au grand désarroi de Harry à cause d'un "excès de zèle". Sauf que les criminels n'attendaient pas que vous soyez en règle pour agir. Le règlement était une aberration pour Klaus. Enfin, uniquement pour son cas. Si les autres dérogeaient à ses règles, ça ne lui convenait pas.

Toujours est-il que ce n'est que lorsqu'un collègue parla du nouveau venu qui aurait dû être là (être en retard un premier jour, c'était gonflé) que cela lui revint en mémoire. Il était 9h30, cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'on l'attendait. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi la petite note l'avait harcelé...

A la demande d'Harry, il avait accepté de gérer la nouvelle recrue. Alors certes Harry plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en elle sauf qu'il ne lui avait pas précisé qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune fille à peine sortie d'une école de sorcellerie.

Il était arrivé dans le hall, tranquillement, pas pressé puisque de toute façon, il était en retard. Il se dirigea naturellement vers une dame, plutôt jolie, qui lisait des petites annonces. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il lui sourit chaleureusement en tendant la main vers elle. Brune aux cheveux bouclés, elle devait avoir approximativement la trentaine.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Mironov, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Veuillez excuser mon retard, j'étais occupé à sauver un collègue.

Son sourire s'accentua, un peu moqueur. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa tête un peu décontenancée.

\- Je plaisante mademoiselle. Mes collègues arrivent très bien à se protéger eux-mêmes. Par contre, ils sont moins efficaces pour s'occuper de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle collègue. Ça fait un certains temps que nous n'avons pas eu de sang neuf et malheureusement, le jeune garçon qui nous avait rejoint a dû nous quitter brutalement. Enfin, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici, j'espère que vous vous y plairez.

Autant la mettre dans l'ambiance directement.

La jeune femme le regarda, le visage tiraillé entre l'inquiétude, l'exaspération et un fond de fierté.

\- Je suis confuse Monsieur, je ne suis pas Mademoiselle Mironov. Vous faites erreur.

La jeune femme partit, jetant quand même un regard à Verrader, dont le charme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi en fin de compte, il aurait dû se méfier, être plus observateur. Ce devait être en raison de ses qualités physiques probablement. Mais aussi parce que, hormis cette jeune femme, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne. Où était donc passée Mademoiselle Mironov?

Il observait autour de lui. Le hall s'était vidé ; il ne restait actuellement plus que deux personnes, toutes les deux très jeunes. Une jeune fille un peu austère attendait, assise droite sur une chaise, les yeux fixés sur Verrader. Elle était enveloppée dans une longue cape noire, qui la noyait quelque peu, des cheveux blonds très clairs attachés en une natte et des yeux bruns qui disparaissaient sous une frange et sous une paire de petite lunette de fer fin. Peut-être attendait-elle un parent. D'ailleurs ne devrait-elle pas être à l'école ?

L'autre personne était un jeune homme qui venait tout juste d'arriver et dont les cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. Habillé de manière élégante, il portait un costume en tweed et une cravate rouge. Il avait l'air quelque peu tendu. Il regardait sa montre, tapotait sa cuisse, se levait et s'asseyait. Ça ne devait pas être mademoiselle Mironov. Sauf si finalement la France leur avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre mais cela l'étonnerait. On l'aurait prévenu. Enfin normalement, parce que la communication, ce n'était pas réellement leur fort. Il regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes gens. La jeune fille ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Sebastian dans son kiosque. Celui-ci le regardait avec un léger sourire moqueur. « Petit con », pensa-t-il. Il finit par s'approcher de la jeune fille et décida de la taquiner pour rompre le silence un peu pesant.

\- Mademoiselle Mironov, vous êtes en retard, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle haussa le sourcil, un peu outrée. Il s'inclina légèrement et se dirigea le kiosque alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il la vit du coin de l'oeil ramasser son sac et le suivre.

Ah, apparemment c'était probablement elle. "C'est une erreur", pensa-t-il.

\- Ne vous en faites pas jeune fille. On s'occupe de vous pour votre stage, lui jeta-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Elle s'arrêta, ulcérée.

Il se rendit au kiosque et demanda à Sebastian où se trouvait cette Mademoiselle Mironov. Le jeune garçon indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la petite blonde dont le rouge était légèrement monté au joue. Au départ, l'Auror pensa "il se fout de moi". Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, genre "tu te fous de moi", mais Sebastian ne se foutait pas de lui.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un con.

\- C'est elle, monsieur.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, se tenait raide, vraisemblablement vexée. Sa moue boudeuse était excellente et il se retint de ricaner. "Mignonne et avec du caractère".

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis mademoiselle Mironov. C'est moi que vous cherchiez depuis toute à l'heure.

Il resta un instant silencieux, l'observant. Puis, il finit par s'exprimer:

\- Enchanté mademoiselle. Pardonnez ma question, je ne souhaite pas être impoli mais ça me turlupine, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai 21 ans, monsieur.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas en stage, finit-il par dire après un long silence.

\- Non, je viens de finir ma troisième année, Monsieur.

Elle avait l'air de s'agacer un peu mais il voyait qu'elle se contenait.

\- Oh bordel tu fais jeune, rit-il. Au départ, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas une blague. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je te tutoie au fait ? Ici, on est comme une famille, on s'embête pas avec les formalités. Normalement, c'est Harry qui devait s'occuper de t'accueillir mais il ne pourra malheureusement pas le faire, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. C'est donc avec moi que tu seras pour le moment. On travaillera ensemble. Ensuite, on verra.

\- Monsieur Potter est en mission ?

« Trop curieuse », se dit-il. Il lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, mais il a quelques problèmes personnels puis, je crois qu'il n'avait pas réellement l'envie de s'impliquer dans la formation d'un nouvel Auror. Ça demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. En règle générale, les nouveaux foncent tête baissée et ne réfléchissent pas. Il ont des états d'âme et sont plutôt angoissés. Mathématiquement, un nouveau est un poids pour l'équipe. Puis il est directeur du bureau, il a autre chose à faire.

Il lui sourit. Daliah le regardait, bouche bée. Ainsi Harry Potter ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle ignorait la manière dont elle devait digérer la nouvelle. Mal probablement. Et même pire, cet homme venait de la rabaisser. Elle décida de laisser passer afin de se concentrer sur les choses essentielles, comme ne pas lui exploser trois dents.

\- Allez, viens avec moi.

Verrader se dirigea vers le grand ascenseur, dont le style très baroque donnait mal aux yeux. Il ne reprit la parole qu'une fois l'ascenseur en train de descendre.

\- Au fait, bienvenue Daliah. Excuse-moi pour ce matin, nous étions tous très occupés. Tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Il baissa un regard bienveillant vers elle.

\- Alors, ne t'étonne pas mais je suis plutôt matinal. Et je pars tard le soir. Tu peux arriver à l'heure que tu veux et partir à l'heure que tu veux, du moment que le travail est fait. Pas de blabla avec moi, je veux de la franchise et de la motivation. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me cacher quelque chose car je découvre toujours tout. Au moindre problème, question, doute, viens m'en parler. Pour le moment, tu ne prends pas d'initiatives seule sans me demander. D'accord ?

Daliah hocha la tête.

\- C'est important. On ne s'attaque pas à de petits malfrats. Méfie toi de tout et de tout le monde. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. La paranoïa est une seconde nature chez nous, fit-il avec un sourire.

Daliah le regarda puis sourit avec douceur.

\- Ah j'ai réussi à te faire sourire, sourit-il. Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça.

Son sourire s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il eut un léger rire.

\- Ah et derniers points. Je préfère te mettre au courant tout de suite. Ce qui est de l'ordre du privé reste dans le privé. Et, d'autre part, pas de terrain pour l'instant. Attends que je t'explique avant de geindre, fit-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. Pour moi, tu n'es pas encore prête, alors tant qu'on ne te jugera pas digne de venir sur le terrain, tu seras au bureau.

\- Et je fais comment si je ne peux pas faire mes preuves? répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras l'occasion de me montrer ce que tu vaux.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, dévoilant un long couloir sombre où se tenait une rangée de portes en bois tout aussi lugubre. Charmant et accueillant.

\- Bienvenue chez les Aurors Daliah. Tu vas voir, c'est "cozy", ricana Klaus en la poussant gentiment hors de l'ascenseur.


End file.
